The Baron von Tito
Bio The Baron Von Tito was a mysterious and elusive Aquabat. He joined the ranks of The Aquabats in 1996 after the departure of Roddy B. after impressing The MCBC with his tight and sharp drumming skills. No mere "stint" or "fill-in", The Baron Von Tito was a core member of The Aquabats for two and a half years. Always practicing, The Baron Von Tito was understood by all to be a mercenary of sorts, who would drum until the day he flew away. On April 7th 2018 at the Fonda Theatre in Los Angeles, the Baron Von Tito flew back to perform 3 song at the 20th Anniversary show of the Fury Of The Aquabats for the first time since his departure in 1998 along other lost members including Prince Adam, Catboy, and Chainsaw. On April 28 2018 at the Back To The Beach festival in Huntington Beach, the Baron Von Tito flew back again to perform as a special guest. Powers! The Fury Of The Aquabats Tractor Beam Stare, Mach 10 Dexterity Travis Barker Travis Barker born November 14, 1975, who is most notably known as the drummer for the pop punk band Blink-182, got his main start drumming for the Aquabats. Barker joined after graduating from highschool in 1993, and was nicknamed the thrilling and epic name The Baron Von Tito. Prior to joining The Aquabats, Travis Landon Barker of Fontana, California played in a punk band, Feeble and before that, he played briefly with a band that later would become Korn. He left The Aquabats in the middle of the 1998 Sno-Core tour, to join Blink 182 after their previous drummer Scott Raynor left and after impressing the band by learning their whole set in a short amount of time and performing with them. He has since reached super stardom and has gone on to play with many other bands such as The Transplants, Box Car Racer, (+44), Expensive Taste, and plenty of others. As well as being a star on his own reality tv show, Meet the Barkers. He has recently been making internet videos of his drumming and released a solo album. Before joining blink-182, Travis Barker also played with bands The Suicide Machines and Hooker, and toured with the punk rock band The Vandals for a while. He collects art pieces, socks, bicycles, and Cadillacs. He’s also a collector of tattoos. He has most of his body covered with them. Tattooing his body represented the commitment Travis Barker had already made with his life when he was still working as a trash man – never give up fighting for the dream of making a living out of his drumming. The last thing he wanted was to work a normal job from 9 am to 5 pm. Recently, Travis Barker and the Bats reunited in a sense, with the Aquabats opening for blink-182 for the last two dates of their 2009 reunion tour. He also performed a drum solo at the November 26th 2011 date of the Yo Gabba Gabba! Live 2011 tour in Los Angeles. Barker Reflects on the Bats Due to Travis Barker's fame, the fact that he once played for the Aquabats never fails to draw interests. Often, the Aquabats are known only as "That band Travis Barker played in." In a 2003 ThePunkSite.com interview with Barker, he is asked to share his thoughts on the Aquabats: :"Bobby: You used to be the drummer for The Aquabats. They are very different from Blink182. Do you have many fond memories from that crazy "super hero" band? :Travis: Ya man. To me, that was my first. I mean, I was sleeping on my friend's couch, playing in his band and I was a trash man. And I was just going to fill in for The Aquabats for a couple days and I ended up joining the band. And that was the first band I ever got to tour with really. That was the first band I ever got to make real records with. It was cool man, like it was so different. It was so cool, I learnt so much. If I wasn't in Aquabats, I couldn't be in Blink182 right now. I would've never hooked up with Mark and Tom and I would've never like filled in for them. I love The Aquabats. I love... Everything that I've done is where I came from, so I love it. :Bobby: Do you still listen to them? :Travis: I haven't heard any of the new records. I think I heard the record after I left. But unfortunately, when I left, Christen, the singer was really bummed. Like hella bummed, and he was upset with me because I was leaving. But I never had hard feelings for those guys. I'd always wish them the best and everything. I would do anything for those guys to this day.You know what I mean?" http://www.thepunksite.com/interviews.php?page=blink182 Trivia *A running joke among fans is that everyone always name-drops Travis Barker when trying to show of how much they know about everything ever and forever. Mostly it goes like this: "Oh, cool shirt. You like The Aquabats? Did you know that Travis Barker played for The Aquabats?" It's happened so much that now it has become an in-joke to remind each other that Travis Barker was in The Aquabats. Did you know? Gallery Videos P00P00P33P33 BaronVonTito.jpg|The Baron in his Fury era days travisaqua0ye.png|The Baron Von Tito looking mighty confused!|link=http://img379.imageshack.us/img379/6688/travisaqua0ye.png|linktext=Source tumblr_mjd7g82sNX1s18dhwo1_500.jpg IMG_6355.JPG|April 7, 2018 - Fury Of The Aquabats 20th Anniversary IMG_6357.JPG|April 7, 2018 - Fury Of The Aquabats 20th Anniversary IMG_6356.JPG|April 7, 2018 - Fury Of The Aquabats 20th Anniversary IMG_6353.JPG|April 28, 2018 - Back To The Beach Festival IMG_6352.JPG|April 28, 2018 - Back To The Beach Festival IMG_6354.JPG|April 28, 2018 - Back To The Beach Festival Category:Band Roster Category:People